el gran amor de russel
by noodle5522
Summary: pues es una historia sobre como russ se enamoro de jazz
1. Chapter 1

Un día como cualquier en los estudios kong 2-D y Paula besándose en el sofá (iug), Murdoc tomando una cerveza del refrigerador y Russ gritándole al satanista que deje sus adicciones, la rutina de siempre, pero todos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el timbre.  
Russ pregunto si alguien quería abrir pero lo único que escucho fue un no muy agradable…'' GORDO DE MIERDA HABRE Tu'' de parte de Muds. Así que no le quedo de otra mas que abrir, allí se encontró con una chica de 16 con un lindo vestido púrpura y unos hermosos ojos grises ( wow) esta de mas decir que el pobre baterista se quedo con la boca abierta sin poder decir una palabra.

- amm ¿hola? ¿Aquí vive Stu-pot? - pregunto la chica ojigris moviendo la mano frente a los ojos blancos del hombre para que ''despertara''.

Pero lo único que hizo fue darle un portazo casi en la cara, entro corriendo, fue hacia la sala jalo a 2-D que aun se estaba besuqueándose con Paula ( iug) y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa desesperado.

- 2-D por que una chica tan lin… emm… Digo… una chica te busca- le informo señalando la puerta

El cantante se dirigió a la entrada, abrió la puerta y al ver a la persona parada en frente de el grito - ¡prima! - con mucha emoción, abraso a la chica de vestido púrpura ella correspondió el abrazo. Y Russel se limpio la frente al saber que esa chica no era la amante de 2-D.  
Cuando la muchacha entro, Murdoc se quedo igual boquiabierto (hay que admitirlo era muy bonita) pero aunque era un pervertido conocía sus limites y se admitió que ella era muy joven para el.  
Tres minutos después Paula entro al corredor y miro a la chica con mala cara…

- ¿Quién es esta? – pregunto mirando a la pariente de su novio de arriba abajo despreciativamente.

- Amor, ella es mi prima Jazz – vociferó muy contento aun abrazando a la ojigris.

- Aja…muy bonito ¿Qué hace aquí? – volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono arrogante.

- amm ella mm ¿cierto a que viniste jazz?- indago mirando a su prima con cara de duda.

- Pues…tuve un pequeño conflicto con mi padre y me fui de casa…jeje – rió nerviosamente, algo sonrojada.

- Ves…Por eso amor…- explico 2-D a Paula que aun la miraba con desprecio.

- Pero no debería estar aquí…en realidad para ser sincera, no la quiero aquí – aclaro con cara de presumida.

- Paula, amor ella debe quedarse aquí, es el único familiar que me comprende – La guitarrista se quedo pensativa por un momento y miro a Jazz que perseguía atentamente a una mosca con la mirada que luego se poso en su nariz asiendo que juntara los ojos graciosamente…

- Ashh okey, pero ni sueñen que se quedara en alguna de mis dos habitaciones – y así la arpi… perdón Paula se fue a valla saber donde.

- SE PUEDE QUEDAR CONMIGO – grito el baterista emocionado a lo que todos lo miraron con cara de ''eres un pervertido'', claro todos menos Jazz ella solo le sonrió.

- En realidad gordo, puede ir donde quiera…ahí miles de habitaciones para una idiota mas…- aseguro Murdoc.

- Esta bien…PERO YO LA GUIO- volvió a gritar llevándose a Jazz en busca de una habitación.

- Ehi Face-ache ¿Cuánto se quedara tu primita? – hablo el bajista casi regañando a el peliazul.

- Pues…hasta que no tenga mas problemas con su padre…supongo…- respondió confundido.

- bueno me da igual solo con que no toque mi dulce néctar y mi hermoso tabaco todo estará bien- y con esto el malévolo hombre se fue a su winni.

Unas horas después….

Russel estaba comodamente sentado en el sillón de la sala, luego de ayudar a la nueva huésped a encontrar su habitación, desempacar, etc se había puesto a ver televisión aunque no le prestaba atención…  
Mas fue interrumpido por lo gritos incesantes del satanista que daba portazos hasta llegar a la habitación muy enojado…

- STUUUAARR, VEN AQUÍ MALDITO IMBESIL – ordeno muy molesto ignorando a Russ.

- ¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿Para que lo quieres? – pregunto el neoyorquino saliendo de algo parecido a un trance…

- Oohh…te diré por que… - dijo Murdoc muy enojado mostrando una bolsa de plástico negra.

- ¿Qué es eso? – indago confundido.

- Mira, es una abominación…- respondió agarrando unas pinzas gigantes y sacando de la bolsa un shampoo, Russel lo tomo con ambas manos y comenzó a reír.

- Jajaja hermano, ¿ desde cuando usas shampoo de lavandas con rosas? Jajaja – se burlo el baterista dejándose caer sobre el sillón.

- No es mió Fat-**, me lo puso la estupida prima del descerebrado, además no es lo peor…se llevo a castrar a mi pobre Cortez – informo algo ofendido.

- Jajaja, esa niña, además de bonita es inteligente jajaja – siguió riendo sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho…

- ¿Bonita?, por favor…no me digas que te gusta idiota…- esta vez rió irónicamente Muds haciendo callar al afroamericano.

- Emmm…. – pero no se pudo excusar por que se escucho la puerta del frente abrirse, acto seguido el verdoso hombre saco una pistola de su bota pero fue detenido por Russ que lo tomo del cuello de su camisa – Ni se te ocurra lastimarla me escuchaste…- amenazo molesto.

- Aaah entonces si te gusta….- volvió a reír mientras el baterista se sonrojaba y se marchaba a su cuarto en silencio, dos segundos después, Jazz apareció en la sala con Cortez en una jaula, todo vendado. La chica al ver la expresión d Murdoc salio corriendo instantáneamente en busca de su primo.

5 minutos después….

- AAAAAAAAHHH NO ME MATESS, LO HICE POR EL BIEN DE LOS CUERVOSS, AYUDAA – gritaba jazz, estaba corriendo por alguno de los pasillos de ese gigantesco lugar tirando todo a su paso.

- VEN AQUÍ MALDITA NIÑA, TE ENSEÑARE A NO TOCAR LO QUE NO ES TUYO – sip, Muds aun la perseguía tal vez más furioso que antes y es muy sorprendente pues con todo lo que el hombre fuma, normalmente no podría ni correr dos paso.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿Por que me despiertan? – pregunto 2D saliendo de una puerta, tratando de disimular, aunque estuviera todo despeinado y sudado, al parecer estaba algo ocupado con Paula… (guacala).

- Mmm…¿ Con que sueñas primo? te ves fatal – dijo la pelinegra mirando de arriba abajo a su familiar que respiraba agitadamente.

- Wow…o eres realmente estupida o entupidamente inocente…no se…- se burlo Murdoc observando con intriga a la chica, ella solo lo miro ofendida.

- Bueno y ¿Que paso Murdoc? – Era obvio que el vocalista quería cambiar el tema.

- Que paso aaah si, te lo diré, tu entupida prima castro a Cortez y puso un veneno en mi cuarto –

- No es sierto…bueno, lo de Cortez si…pero lo otro no…- se defendió la muchacha.

- No es veneno viejo, solo es esto…- Russel pareció como un fantasma de otra puerta, dándole a su compañero de banda el embase.

- Muds, esto no es veneno, es shampoo…y ademas es el que uso…- afirmo 2D con una sonrisa.

- Entonces no quería que me bañara…si no que oliera a marica – concluyo mirando amenazante a Jazz que se escondía detrás de un muy sonrojado Russ.

- Ok, mira, no lo volveré a hacer, pero no me mates Muds…- suplico la ojigris, el satanista solo suspiro molesto y se marcho a su cuarto.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos….acepto Russel que acompaño al suyo a la invitada.

- Bien hermosa, aquí es…espero que estés cómoda…-

- Claro Russ…eres muy amable amigo…- dijo con una gran sonrisa de inocencia la muchacha y luego entro a su cuarto – adios – grito desde adentro.

- Adios…- susurro el baterista mientras se recargaba en la pared…- ¿ amiga? – y con esto ultimo se marcho a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

holaaa hola bn aqui con un nuevo capi bn espero k les guste y que dejen reviews y mmm ay ya no tengo nada mas que desir only enjoy

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Jazz llego a los Estudios Kong, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho desde el primer día, solo que Paula la odiaba cada vez mas y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para atacarla verbalmente, Russ bueno, el siempre estaba con ella, tratando de no parecer tan obvio con lo que sentía, ese sentimiento que crecía cada vez mas, volviéndolo loco.  
- Vamos princesa… ¿Segura no quieres ir al parque o a tomar un helado? – insistió el baterista.  
- No Russ, tal vez otro día pero ahora no…tengo que ocuparme de algo – dijo riendo mientras dejaba ver un libro negro con una cruz dorada.  
- ¿Para que eso? – pregunto mirando a la chica extrañado.  
- Quiero que Muds sea una buena persona…y pensé que esto serviría…- afirmo mirando para todos lados buscando al satanista.  
- No creo que llevar una Biblia con el sea una buena idea…- medito tratando de visualizar las posibles consecuencias, pero para cuando volvió a la realidad Jazz ya no estaba con el.

…..

- Stuar lo digo de verdad, no quiero que se quede ni un minuto mas – grito Paula furiosa asiendo entrar al pobre 2D a una habitación vacía.  
- Pero amor…- trato de hablar el peliazul sin mucho éxito.  
- Pero nada, oosshh…tu no entiendes, nunca lo harás eres tan patético, eres un inútil – dicho esto, un portazo se escucho asiendo sobresaltar a todos que estaban en diferentes partes de la casa, 2D solo se quedo parado ahí como si su alma hubiera salido de su cuerpo tenia una expresión triste y solitaria.  
- Ahii face-ache… ¿Qué no ves que es una perra desalmada…?- intervino Murdoc entrando a la habitación tomando una cerveza, detrás de el esta Jazz que había escuchado todo y decidió que lo mejor seria no hablar.  
- No…no estoy de humor Muds...- susurro el cantante frotándose los ojos para evitar llorar.  
- POR FAVOR IDIOTA, SABES QUE ES PERRA DE VERDAD…¿QUE QUIERES VER PARA REACCIONAR? – vociferó ya cansado de ver la escena.  
- BASTA, NO LE DIGAS ASI…YO LA AMO, YA SE LE PASARA – chillo el vocalista dejando caer algunas lágrimas, Murdoc solo lo miro sin ningún tipo de expresión y se retiro sin decir palabra.  
- Primo…tiene razón…desde que vine te trata de esta forma…no me parece justo…-musito tristemente la ojigris, luego se marcho detrás del bajista.

…

Entre tanto otra discusión iniciaba en la cosina de los Estudios, solo que esta vez los protagonistas eran Jazz y Murdoc.  
- Por favor, mira leamos juntos…esto es muy bueno – insistió la chica dándole el libro al diabólico hombre que casi por reflejo se alejaba o la amenazaba asiendo que retrocediera.  
- NIÑA DEL DEMONIO, PRIMERO EL SHAMPOO Y LUEGO ESTO, ¿QUE PARTE DE SA-TA-NIS-TA TU NO ENTIENDES? – grito ya arto, estaba a punto de estrangularla cuando Russ apareció con Paula desgraciadamente…  
- Por favor estupida…no lograras cambiarlo…el es así…- se metió la guitarrista.  
- Ya cállate, y deja de insultarme no te soporto – afirmo ya cansada de la novia de su primo.  
- CALLATE TU, esta es mi casa y yo mando – silencio absoluto después del comentario de la ventiañera.  
- No me interesa… ¿sabes? Mueve las patas y vete al diablo – damas y caballeros Jazz exploto.  
- Lo siento querida pero los animales tiene patas – se defendió Kraker.  
- Uhi… ¿acaso los chanchos no son animales? – después de lo que la ojigris dijo Russel y Murdoc estallaron en risa asiendo que Paula saliera de la cocina furiosa hacia vaya saber donde.  
- Jajaja eso estuvo genial bonita jajaja – dijo Russ entre la risa – jjeje apropósito te llego esta carta – le anuncio dándole el sobre y de paso aprovechando para invitarla a cenar, Jazz acepto encantada.  
Ya al anochecer el neoyorquino vestido elegantemente esperaba a su amor en la puerta, tal vez estuvo diez minutos ahí hasta que ella apareció, tenia puesto un pantalón de jeans azul, con zapatillas converce violeta, remera blanca y campera gris.  
- Ups… ¿Tenia que vestirme de etiqueta? – pregunto algo apenada.  
- Emmm…no sabes que espérame cinco minutos – con esto salio como rayo a su habitación y como caballero cumplió su promesa de parecer en cinco minutos vestido como de costumbre, con esto ultimo ambos se fueron antes de que los zombies salieran.  
- Ehi Jazz…dime, ¿Tienes novio? – interrogo sin titudiar el baterista.  
- No…¿Ah donde cenaremos? – indago Jazz como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de hace segundos.  
- Donde quieras…¿Te gusta alguien? –  
- No,bueno eso creo… que te parece aquí – señalo con la mano un local de comida, Russel asintió y cenaron allí hablando de cosas sin importancia, después volvieron por el mismo camino en silencio y cuando llegaron a los Estudios Kong, luego de la '' lucha '' contra los zombies decidieron irse a sus respectivos cuartos a descansar…  
- Espero que te hallas divertido – susurro el afroamericano con una sonrisa.  
- Si Russ gracias por todo, nos vemos mañana – musito Jazz llendoce a su cuarto donde se encontró con la carta que aun no había abierto, sin muchas vueltas destruyo el sobre y comenzó a leer su contenido, para después soltar el papel y empezar a llorar.  
La carta era de su padre,ellos tenían una terrible relación para ser precisos, el era el dueño de múltiples plantas petroleras y por supuesto tenia bastante dinero lo que raramente lo volvía muy violento con su familia, sea con su esposa o los hermanos de Jazz, ella había escapado con el consentimiento de su madre que le dijo que con 2D estaría a salvo y que el no la encontraría, al parecer se equivoco, el contenido de la nota decía…

Escúchame bien pequeña miserable, se muy bien en donde estas, ¿crees que soy idiota?  
Es tan evidente que irías con el vago de mi sobrino (sii Jazz también era Tusspot) eres una niña tan ridículamente predecible, igual que la malagradecida de tu madre, pero de ella  
ya me encargue…  
El punto es que si no vienes…yo mismo iré y quemare todo ese edificio con tus amigos adentro y te imaginaras tu futuro, es tu elección hijita…. O vienes y aceptas las consecuencias o tus amiguitos mas tus hermanos y la perra de tu madre lo sufren.

Con amor, tu querido padre.

Después de secar sus lagrimas se resigno y armo sus maletas, de todas formas por alguna u otra razón volvería con su familia.  
Para no molestar ni alarmar a nadie se iría mañana al anochecer así podría pasar un tiempo mas con Russ, 2D y tal vez Murdoc...

* * *

todo sera decision de jazz bueno creo que si alguien esta lellendo esto es por que :

a) sabe que esta bueno el fic

b) no tiene nada mejor que hacer

c) por que esta entretenido y gracioso

desidan asta el proximo capi chaito


	3. Chapter 3

ok este es el fin del fic (?) para aclarar las cosas KaamDee tuvo la idea de este fic asi que aplausos para KaamDee *APLAUSOS* asi que esperamos que les haiga gustado

* * *

Jazz despertó deseando que todo fuera un sueño, había veces en las que realmente odiaba toda su vida, con este pensamiento en la cabeza decidió ir a hablar con Russel ya que era el único con el que podía hablar sin escuchar un "vete a la mierda" o " lárgate idiota" era algo bastante frustrante…camino por los oscuros corredores de los Kong con una gran melancolía encima hasta llegar a la puerta del baterista y sin pensarlo mucho entro a la habitación.

- Russ ¿Estas despierto? – pregunto con timidez.  
- ¿Jazz? ¿Que pasa linda? – hablo levantándose un poco de su cama para observarla mejor.  
- Emm…yo, quería saber…sobre, ¿Que dirías si tuviera que irme por que mi padre nos mataría a todos?…- indago sin dar muchas vuelas.  
- Pues…creo que me pondría muy triste… ¿Por qué amor? – Russ sentía que lo que estaba por venir no era algo para nada bueno…  
- Por que…jeje…emm…mi padre quemara el edificio si no me voy hoy…y la verdad no quiero que les haga daño…- conto bajando la mirada tristemente.

El baterista pudo sentir muy bien como el corazón se le rompía en pedazos, ya no podría verla, a Jazz, la que lo enamoro por completo solo siendo ella misma, ya no podría disfrutar de sus bromas hacía Murdoc y sobre todo no podría ver su sonrisa tan pura e inocente.

- Russ…Russ ¿Estas ahí?- lo llamo infantilmente la ojigris pasando una mano en frente de la cara del hombre.  
- ¿Ah?… ¿Qué?… Entonces te iras… y… ¿Por cuanto tiempo será?- dijo pensando en la pequeñísima posibilidad de que algún día ella regresaría.  
- No lo se…creo que… nunca - dijo pensando en que su padre nunca la dejaría salir de su casa otra vez en la vida.  
-…Oh – exclamo desilusionado planeando algo para que su ultimo día juntos fuera el mejor -¿Que tal si hoy vamos al parque de diversiones de la esquina? – propuso con una sonrisa.  
- Genial, me encantaría Russy, muchas gracias – agradeció con inocencia bajando la mirada.

El neoyorquino al verla de esa manera, se acerco para levantar su cara y mirar sus extraños ojos grises.

-Vamos bonita, no estés triste, cámbiate y vamonos…- la animo dedicándole una calida sonrisa. Jazz solo asintió y salio de la habitación de su amigo. Unos segundos después el baterista sintió una lagrima salir de sus bancos ojos y río con amargura pensando en que nunca pudo decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella.

Treinta minutos después más o menos Jazz bajaba por las escaleras con una pollera negra de Jean unas botas-zapatillas al estilo militar y una remera verde esmeralda con la inscripción 'The last day' en negro. Russel se la quedo mirando un par de minutos con cara de idiota y luego con la poca conciencia que le quedaba en ese momento, hizo un ademán guiándola a la cocina para salir de allí.

- Hola chicos, ¿A dónde van? – apareció 2D como un fantasma haciendo reaccionar a el afro americano.  
- Pues…- dijo el gran hombre pensando en que si le decía al peliazul el querría ir con ellos y le arruinaría el día por completo.  
- A LA FERIA PRIMO – grito escandalosamente la chica saltando de alegría - ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos? – esas dos palabras, esas dos simples palabras habían arruinado absolutamente toda la ''cita''.  
- SII CLARO, pero… ¿Puede acompañarnos Paula? Prometo que se comportara…- dijo suplicante el vocalista, los demás se quedaron en silencio.  
- Oh si como no, si es la mejor comportada del mundo – ironizo Russel girando los ojos, ante esto 2D solo sonrío agradecido, ya que no entendió el sarcasmo de su amigo por que o es demasiado inocente o increíblemente estupido-  
- GENIAL RUSS ERES EL MEJOR – vociferó con euforia corriendo en busca de la perr…digo de Paula.  
- NO espera D eso era…oh rayos…- ahora necesitaba un plan para deshacerse de esos dos aunque no seria muy complicado.  
- Tranquilo Russy, aun podemos divertirnos – le susurro Jazz muy feliz – Los esperare en el Jeep – y así la muchacha se retiro.  
- Dios… ¿Alguien más quiere ir al parque de diversiones? – grito con frustración Russel no esperando ninguna respuesta de nadie.  
- Claro gordo, me encantaría – resonó detrás de el asiéndolo sobresaltar. Murdoc entro de forma arrogante bebiendo una cerveza – Vamonos al maldito Jeep –  
- Oh…mierda…-

…En el parque de diversiones.

- Ogg, no me gusta venir a este tipo de mierda…- se quejo Paula apoyándose en un puesto de comida.

- Mira Kraker, una foto tuya – se mofo escandalosamente Jazz señalando un cartel con un cerdo en el.  
- Vete al demonio idiot - gruño mirando hacía otra dirección ojeando a diferentes chicos lindos que pasaban por allí sin importarle en lo mas mínimo que 2D estuviera presente.  
- ¿Russ que quieres hacer? – pregunto con inocencia la ojigris algo aburrida.  
- Pues…no lo se… ¿Qué quieres hacer tu? –  
- Vamos a la casa de los espejos – sugirió con una tierna sonrisa, Russel solo asintió.  
- ¿Paula quieres ir a los autos chocones? – indago entusiasmado el peliazul.  
- Claro que no Stuart… Ya eres un adulto…no hagas esas estupideces…es increíble pero me haces sentir vergüenza ajena –  
- Ya maldita perra…no tienes que tratar al idiota de esa forma…- intervino Murdoc molesto aunque no lo expresara para nada.  
- N…no importa Mu…Muds…Ella…Tiene razón…- hablo casi en un susurro 2D bajando la cabeza.  
- See, see como quieras face – ache hagan lo que mierda quieran…-

….

- Vamos Russy, ¿No tendrás miedo verdad? – dijo burlonamente Jazz mientras empujaba a el baterista hacia la puerta de 'La casa de los espejos'.  
- Claro que no…pero… ¿Si no podemos salir? – pensó en vos alta inseguro.  
- Por favor, claro que podremos salir… solo no te separes de mi ¿Si? – dicho esto el solo asintió y Jazz comenzó a correr por la casa esquivando con gran habilidad todos los espejos por lo menos hasta que se distrajo y quedo estampada contra una pared transparente, acto seguido su nariz empezó a sangrar manchándola de rojo.  
- Linda… ¿Estas bien? – pregunta con respuesta evidente Russ.  
- Emmm… ¿No?...auch…me duele…T.T…-  
- Tranquila no te pasara nada solo volvamos a los Kong…- dijo afligido ya que todo el había arruinado.  
- Esta bien…giu que asco…ciento sabor a sangre…- informo de manera infantil, Russ solo río.

Después de unos 10 minutos salieron del juego y se encontraron con los demás que estaban de la siguiente manera…2D con cara de ''ya no tengo por que vivir'', Paula que miraba de manera provocativa a Murdoc y este ultimo que se limitaba a observar a la pu…emm…A la guitarrista con desprecio y asco.

- Vamonos de este lugar de mierda, no hay nada interesante…- se quejo el satanista caminando hacia el Jeep seguido por los demás.  
Habrían sido alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando Jazz estaba armando sus maletas.  
- Ei bonita… ¿Cómo estas? – pregunto Russ ayudándola con su ropa.  
- Pues…Mal…Te voy a extrañar demasiado…- confeso con melancolía.  
- Yo también te extrañare… ¿Estas segura de esto? –  
- Si Russy…es lo mejor para todos…- unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos no quería irse y dejarlos, pero no tenia otra opción.  
- Prométeme que algún día volverás Jazz…-  
- Claro…voy a volver por ti…- el gran hombre se quebró ante su amor y la abraso fuertemente, ella no pudo evitar llorar…Se separaron en unos minutos y caminaron ambos en silencio a la puerta donde estaba solo 2D.  
- Adiós primito nos vemos…- se despidió la ojigris con un beso de ambos hombres para luego subirse al taxi que la esperaba y desaparecer de los Kong.  
- ¿Se fue la estupida de una maldita vez? – pregunto arrogantemente Paula, Russel solo la miro con desprecio y se marcho sin decir palabra.  
- Ya, amor…esto no es gracioso…tiene demasiados problemas…- dijo débilmente el vocalista.  
- Si Stuart… todos tenemos problemas y mi problema eres TÚ…no entiendo por que pierdo el tiempo contigo, un inútil, que ni siquiera tiene talento para nada…-  
- Ya perra, ahora si te fuiste a la mierda… ¿Qué te crees, puta de tercera, para decirle eso? – Se metió Murdoc harto de escucharla…- además, la que no tiene talento aquí eres tu, mal nacida, me repug –  
- Basta Muds…no le digas eso…tiene razón…en todo…- susurro con angustia 2D, Kraker solo se dio media vuelta y se marcho feliz por conseguir que ambos se pelearan por ella, de alguna manera.  
- Sabes face – ache…si no entiendes por las buenas lo aras por las malas…- el bajista se retiro dejando solo a 2D.  
Ya al anochecer Russel se recostó en su cama y observo una nota, era de Jazz y decia:

Ehi Russy, no estés triste…solo quiero decirte eso, te quiero demasiado para permitir que estés mal por mi…de todos modos…yo me fui para no causarles daño…Aparte… quiero que tengas bien vigilada a Paula no tengo un buen presentimiento…es una total mierda esa mujer…Te prometo algún día regresar por ti, pero eso ya lo sabes.  
Besos y abrazos….Jazz Tusspot.  
P/d : me divertí mucho en el parque.  
Y luego de eso, doce caritas sonrientes. El rió al recordarla y se levanto para tomar un poco de agua ahí es cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos provenientes del baño. Se acerco despacio para no causar ningún alboroto y vio la asquerosa escena de Murdoc con Paula…ellos estaban…bueno…ya saben, ahora sabia a lo que se refería Jazz, sin delicadeza aparto a la mujer del satanista y le encajo un puñete en medio de la nariz a Murdoc. Gritos, insultos, golpees fueron suficientes para levantar a 2D que al observar lo que Russ había descubierto, hecho a Paula sin tener la mas mínima compasión. De allí en adelante todos sabemos que paso, solo queda ver si Russel recupera su amor.


End file.
